Lord Crump
Lord Crump is a high-ranking X-Naut and a major antagonist in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, serving as the main antagonist of Chapter 2, Chapter 5 and Chapter 7. He is second only to Sir Grodus. He guards the second Crystal Star, the Emerald Star with Magnus Von Grapple and the seventh Crystal Star, the Crystal Star with Magnus Von Grapple 2.0. Hoping to steal the fifth Crystal Star, the Sapphire Star, he (poorly) disguises himself and goes under the name of Four-Eyes in Chapter 5: The Key to the Pirates. Description As the second in command of the X-Nauts, Lord Crump is always willing to follow Grodus' command. The player will fight the somewhat-stupid X-Naut four different times. The player's first battle will be against him in a tutorial battle. Lord Crump also takes part in many of the cutscenes seen throughout the game. After his Magnus von Grapple 2.0 is destroyed, he is sent flying out to space. He managed to return from space, and now hangs around with Grodus and what's left of X-Nauts in Poshley Heights. History Encounter with Mario As Mario makes it to Rogueport, he sees Lord Crump and his men confronting and questioning Goombella about what she knows on the Crystal Stars. Goombella refuses to tell him anything and notices Mario, she quickly gets behind him as if he would protect her. Lord Crump sees him as a threat and fights him in a tutorial battle. After the defeat of Crump, he sends in a mob of X-Nauts to attack Mario, but in the confusion, they escape, much to Crump's chagrin. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2 of the game, Grodus sends him and the Shadow Sirens to Boggly Woods knowing a Crystal Star was there located somewhere within the Great Tree. Knowing the Crystal Star belonged to the Punies in the tree, Crump and his men imprisoned them. He also teamed up with the Punies' enemies, the Jabbies, and performed a search throughout the tree. Their search for the Star didn't go exactly as planned though. As Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and Punio interfered by liberating the Punies and fighting the Jabbies in a battle for the tree. After Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and the Punies found the Emerald Star, Crump steals it and activates a 5-minute self-destruct mechanism. As Mario and company reach the entrance to the tree, they see that the Puni Elder blocked off Crump's escape, giving them opportunity to force Crump to surrender. Crump was surrounded, so he activated his Magnus Von Grapple in a last attempt to beat Mario and make a getaway. But as usual, he and his robot were beaten. Upon the defeat of Magnus Von Grapple, Lord Crump and his men were driven out of the Great Tree, and the Puni Elder gave Mario and his team the Emerald Star as a reward. Chapter 5 In Chapter 5, Lord Crump disguises himself as a pirate named Four-Eyes and follows Mario and company to Keelhaul Key to find the Sapphire Star. His disguise is very poor, and Crump even comments "You in front of the TV. Yeah, I'm talking to YOU! It may be pretty obvious that you know who I really am, but don't tell Mario or else!". He secretly follows Mario and company through the Pirate's Grotto as Mario and company search for the Star. After Mario and his friends beat Cortez and obtain the Star, Lord Crump removes his disguise and threatens to blow Keelhaul Key to the bottom of the sea unless Mario gives him the Sapphire Star. Mario, Flavio (A rich and enthusiastic pirate) and company enlist Cortez's help to fight Crump. While Cortez's pirates (with help from Mario and Flavio's deckhands and Francesca and Frankie) and Crump's X-Nauts raid each others' ships, Mario and Co. jump aboard Crump's ship and begin their battle. This time, Crump's got his X-Nauts as backup, using them to restore his health and pile up as a big ball to roll over Mario. Lord Crump and his X-Nauts lose and leave in shame. It was not long after that Lord Crump went to Twilight Town in search of the Superbombomb. He manages to find it, and gloats over how it will help him with the search for the Crystal Stars. Unfortunately, Bowser and Kammy Koopa were around, and overheard him talking about finding something amazing. This resulted in a back and forth quarrel until Crump got annoyed and called his men. This sets Bowser and Kammy to call their Koopa Troop, seeing the situation was getting out of hand Crump decides to use the Superbombomb throwing it. After throwing it though, the bomb does not go off and lands off the ground. Seeing this Bowser gloats and shows his fire breath power and sets the bomb off, exploding and wiping out the two armies. Chapter 7 Lord Crump reappeared at the end of the X-Nauts base where he attacked Mario and friends in his new Magnus von Grapple 2.0 which had at least a dozen new abilities. Mario managed to defeat Crump narrowly and he was blasted into space. Aftermath Later, Grodus reveals that the results of the battle were irrelevant for his plans, and admits that he tricked Lord Crump. During the ending, it was revealed that Lord Crump somehow survived after his defeat. He was last seen in Poshley Heights, along with Grodus (which was reduced to a head), and four X-Naut troopers. As with Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss, Lord Crump and the X-Nauts ended up changing their evil ways. Trivia *Lord Crump breaks the Fourth Wall (acknowledges the fact that he is in a video game) in Chapter 5 by telling the player, the "person in front of the TV", not to tell Mario about his disguise. Professor Frankly also does this at the start of this chapter. Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Trickster Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Incompetent Category:Self-Aware Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Karma Houdini Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Aliens Category:Comedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Villains